1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication system having one or more terminal devices which process content information according to service details, a management device which manages information with regard to service provided by the terminal device, and an information storage device which retains content information. This invention further relates to an information storage device, management device, and terminal device constituting the system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-138142, filed May 27, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems which transmit image data to external equipments (image reception devices, printing devices, and similar) on a network from an image capture device are known. Patent Reference 1 describes a method in such a communication system. In order to monitor the state of external equipment, in which output mode information of a printing device is acquired and managed, an output mode settings screen program which can be displayed on various terminals is generated, and the output mode settings screen program is transmitted to various terminals.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-330656